My Father, My Brother, My Enemies
by Nikki14u
Summary: Summary: What if Dean and John came back from hell as Demons? How will Sam cope with this new evil pair? Will he find the strength to kill his own father and brother? Or will they make him an offer that he can't refuse? Please Review
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: **What if Dean and John came back from hell as Demons? How will Sam cope with this new evil pair? Will he find the strength to kill his own father and brother? Or will they make him an offer that he can't refuse?

A/N: This story is slightly AU. Season 4 happened but without Dean. So Lucifer was freed by Sam and now this would be my season 5 opening.

**My Father, My Brother, My Enemies**

Last night my father and brother came back from the dead. I wish that I could say that we had a wonderful family reunion filled with laughs and reminiscing over old times but I can't. They came to me, calling for me outside of my hotel room. At first I thought that I was losing my fucking my mind. After all that I had been doing since my brother died it wouldn't be such an insane notion. I quietly got out of bed, grabbed a gun and headed towards the window being sure not to let them see me. When I pulled the curtain back and saw their faces I couldn't stop my eyes from tearing up. I wanted to believe that they were shape shifters or some other form of evil, taunting me with the faces of the two people that I loved most in this world but something was different. I could feel it. I closed my eyes and shook my head not wanting to see them, not wanting to become weak and do something stupid in my current state of shock. When I opened my eyes I jumped back, startled by the faces that were peering through the window at me. Their eyes were black, blacker then I had ever seen on any demon before. I stared at them for a moment and then just as quickly as they had appeared they disappeared. I cautiously opened the door, looking into the dark night trying to find them. Confused and intrigued I closed the door, turned around and there they were.

"Hello Sammy"

Dean's voice triggered a lifetime full of memories of a brotherhood that no one could ever tare apart. Guilt ate away at me at the thought. I knew that I was responsible for this. I knew that Dean had gone to hell because of me. Maybe this was my punishment for allowing him to make the deal or maybe it was because of the fact that I had just freed the most evil, vile creature of them all, Lucifer. I raised my head to see him smiling at me as he rested his arm on my shoulder and leaned in close. He was so close that I could feel his breath on my face. Something about the way that his hand caressed the back of my neck made me uneasy. I tried to concentrate on him and remove the evil demon that I felt inside of his body like I had with so many others but for some reason I couldn't. He was blocking me somehow and the fact that he was able to do such a thing scared the hell out of me.

How was it that my powers weren't working on him? I have dealt with some nasty demons in my time but I couldn't for the life of me understand why I couldn't free my brother, or at least his corpse. Suddenly I felt panicked. I needed to look at anything but him. I searched the room for something, anything but his cold black eyes and that's when I found something even worse. Across the room my eyes met with those of my father. He cocked his head to the side and grinned as if he could read my mind.

"Having a little trouble there son?"

My breath caught in my throat as I begin to speak in Latin. I knew that if all else failed this would free them. Instead of screaming in pain with every word I spoke they looked at me as if I were some snot nose kid who was playing around like he knew what he was doing. Once I had finished I waited thinking maybe it would just have a delayed effect for some unknown reason but when nothing happened I knew that I was up shits creek. Before I could figure out something else the wind was knocked out of me and I found myself curled up on the ground looking up at my brother.

"Here I am thinking that you would be happy to see us and instead of a hug fest you try to send us back to hell. That's not a very nice reception for your loving father and brother Sammy"

I struggled for a moment to find my voice.

"You're not my brother" I spoke a little softer then I had intended.

A hard kick found its' way to my mid section once again rendering me breathless. Through teary eyes I glanced over to my father who was closing in on me. I tried to scoop back but what was once my brother had gotten down on his knees behind me, forcing me to sit up. He pulled my head back roughly so that I was now met black eyes that once belonged to my father. In my mind I needed to separate the beings in front of me from the people that they once were if only to keep me sane enough to figure a way out of this.

"Hey there, how's my little boy doing?"

"My father died a long time ago you evil bastard so why don't you take your lackey here and get the hell away from me. Oh and don't let the door hit you in the ass on the way out."

I knew that I had managed to piss him off even before his fist connected with my face.

"Now let's try this again. How are you doing son? Have you missed me? Have you missed your brother?"

I stared back wondering why they were toying with me.

"Why don't you just tell me what you want? What, are you here to kill me? "

Laughter filled the air, mocking me as if I were a small child existing solely for their amusement.

"You're really a glass half empty kind of guy, aren't you Sammy? Nice to know that you still have that stick locked firmly up your tight ass" snickered Dean.

"No my dear boy" my father's voice continued "we have much bigger things in store for you."

Before I could question them I heard someone scream my name and kick down the door. Suddenly water was flying everywhere as Bobby and Jo doused the demons in Holy water. It was nice to see that something was working on them and that my skills weren't getting a little rusty. While they were distracted I grabbed everything that I could and ran outside to the car. I heard Bobby yelling at me to go to his place and that he and Jo would meet me there. I've been here since last night trying to figure this mess out. I didn't understand what the hell was going on or why.

"How are you holding up kid?" questioned Bobby.

"Not too good I'm afraid. Did you find anything?"

"No not yet. I've got a few people working on some omens and prophecies for me to see if any of them are connected to you or your family."

"You mean other than me being a dumbass and freeing Satan?"

Bobby looked at me with pity in his eyes. I turned away hating that look and how often I've been getting it lately. I wasn't weak and I damn sure didn't need anyone's pity.

"I wish that I had something for you now but there are a lot of things to go through before we can even get close to knowing what's happening here"

I sighed knowing that this wasn't going to be easy nor was it going to end well. Walking over to the window I stared up at the sky suddenly wondering if my mother could see what was happening, what had become of her family since she made a deal with a demon so long ago? I was lost in thought until I felt something pulling at me, at my thoughts, wanting my attention. That's when I saw them.

They were standing in a clearing just shy of the woods in front of the house they both held that dark, cold gaze that had sent chills up and down my spine the night before.

"_You have to come out sooner or later Sam and when you do, we'll be waiting for you"_

My father's voice echoed loudly in my head as I backed away out of their sight. I couldn't believe what was happening, even after seeing the biggest evil known to man walk the face of the earth for the first time this still takes the cake. My two greatest protectors' in the world said that they had plans for me and I wish that I knew what they were. However one thing was certain no matter what. I was either going to have to kill them or die trying.

Either way I knew that it was time to get ready for the fight of my life…


	2. Chapter 2 Shadows

**Authors Note:** Thanks for all of the reviews. Here is a new chapter. I hope that you like it and please don't forget to review! Also if you don't know who Mr. Rogers is then find it on youtube before you read this so you can get the joke.

Chapter 2: Shadows

I always believed that hate was a very funny emotion. I mean, just think about it. You hate someone because they have more money than you or a better car or house. Maybe you hate them because of the way that they look. If they're male or female tall or short thin or fat pretty or not so desirable. Hell sometimes people don't even know why they hate someone. It's just something about seeing that one individual's face that makes them go ape shit and lose what's left of their minds. Well not me, I know why I hate demons and I'm reminded of that fact as I rescue a screaming six year old from one.

This particular demon liked to rip children open and feed on them from the inside out until there's only bone left. It was just fucking nasty not to mention downright cruel. So needless to say sending this bastard straight back to hell was going to be loads of fun but it wouldn't come without a little pain. You see I've learned to exercise demons with my mind. The only draw backs are massive headaches and oh yeah, drinking the demon's blood. Isn't my world full of good times? Crazy demonic family members, skanky demon girlfriends who like to turn on me, drinking demon blood and head poundings that last for hours, all in the name of saving the world, after I've made the mistake of releasing Satan from hell(long story). But today I've chosen to go the old fashion route.

After tossing the demon (who resembled Mr. Rogers in a very uncomfortable way) I grab Katie with one arm and turned back to the demonic freak. Latin can roll off of the tongue like silk if you know how to control the movements of your mouth. It was the one thing that I was always good at. A few of the guys back in college used to tease me all of the time. They were just pissed because I got the good grades and their girlfriends, even though I never did anything with them. Dean on the other hand sounded like crap and ordered a pizza nine times before he finally got it right. He said to me "Sammy I'm more of the hand to hand combat type. I'll leave the bitch work to you" Off my last thought I couldn't help but feel a little sad and nostalgic.

Before I could let my personal problems distract me any more than it already did. I finished the incantation and handed the girl over to her still trembling parents. I bottled some of the blood and told them it was for testing. I don't think that they would have continued to look at me as their hero if I had told them that I was collecting a mid night snack. After filling them in on what to say to the police, I got in the car and headed back west towards Bobby's. Unfortunately I had to pull over not too far out because of my throbbing head. On the side of the dark road I reclined the seat and closed my eyes.

It had been four days since I saw my father and brother and I was starting to get nervous. There had been reports of major demon activity since they went missing and I couldn't help but wonder if they were behind some of the slaying's. Hunters from coast to coast had been found dead, victims of demon attacks. It appears as if someone was forming an army of demons and not just any demons, but upper level demons, demons that could exercise other demons and angels with just a thought, just like…me.

"Oh shit!" I find myself yelling out loud.

Could it be? Is that what they wanted me for, to lead a demonic army, again? This could not be happening. Reaching for my phone I called Bobby. I grew more and more anxious with every ring. Getting the answering machine I slam the phone shut and take a breath. Maybe I was overacting but if this life has taught me anything it's that the impossible is always possible.

I nearly jump out of my skin as I hear a guy banging on my window.

"Please help me. He's after me"

"What who? Who's after you?"

I question staring at a man with gray eyes and black hair. He was bleeding from the forehead, his white shirt stained with his own blood.

"My neighbor, he was fine one minute and the next minute he had black eyes and started beating my head up against the wall. I was able to kick him and get away"

I jumped out of the car and told the guy to show me where he was. I had to admit that part of my willingness to help was due to the fact that I wanted some information on what was going on and maybe this demon son of a bitch would know. Seconds later I found myself outside of a row of perfect houses and flawlessly manicured lawns. We finally came to a stop in front of a blue and white house where I could see someone moving behind the curtain. I turned to the injured man.

"Stay low and don't move"

He nodded his head and I headed into the house being sure not to be seen. Peering around the corner I made sure that I was clear before moving further into the house. I could see the living room where I first saw him only to discover that he wasn't there. Just when I was about to examine things closer I heard two all too familiar voices.

"I told you he'd come"

"That's our Sammy. Such a good boy"

I turned around to be met with something hard slamming into the back of my head. I was conscious long enough to see two very blurry yet recognizable figures before everything went black.


	3. Angels and Demons

A/N: Thanks for the reviews. The more I get the more chapters I will post so make sure that you review this chapter guys!

Chapter 3: Angels and Demons

Pain is a very powerful feeling. If one part of your body hurts then it takes energy from the remaining limbs in order to function. It's even worse when the pain is coming from your head to the point where it's almost impossible to breathe which is exactly where I find myself. I know that I was hit pretty hard because I had been knocked the hell out plus the fact that it brought tears to my eyes. I'm sure of this because I could feel the dry residue sticking to my cheeks. My arms and legs were bound and I was now sitting on a wooden chair. I tried hard to shake away the pain but was only met with more. It felt as if my brain were about to pop right out of my skull and the heavy smell of sulfur and some kind of vinegar did nothing to help. Suddenly I wanted to vomit. I let out a moan of discomfort and silently cursed myself for doing so when I heard a voice whisper in my right ear. It was my father's.

"Did you enjoy your little nap? Time to get up"

"Go to hell" was all I could muster.

"Been there, done that Sammy boy. Now it's time to play."

It was Dean who spoke.

I didn't remember ever feeling so sick in my life but I couldn't shake the feeling that things were only going to get a whole lot worse.

"Just tell me what it is that you want. Why are you torturing me?"

"Torture you? You've got it all wrong son. I believe it's your friends who are being tortured."

Part of me knew exactly who demon daddy was referring to but I still didn't want to open my eyes. With my curiosity getting the best of me, I allowed my eyes to flutter. At first everything was blurry and even the dim lights hurt my eyes. I tried this a few times before forcing myself to focus and when I did what I saw made me gasp.

Bobby and Jo were strung up by their wrist several feet in front of me. Jo had cuts all over her body and burn marks on her exposed stomach. Bobby's arms look as if they had been skinned. Not being able to take any more I looked over to the face of the man who raised me.

"What are you doing to them you sick bastard."

A hard right hand connected with my cheek causing my head to snap sharply to the right. If it weren't for the sharp jabs going through my head, it wouldn't have hurt as much as it did. I wanted nothing more than to send them right back to the bottom of the pit. I didn't understand how they could do this but then again they weren't really themselves. Were they?

"Watch your mouth boy or I'll be forced to rip out your tongue."

"I had that happen a few times in hell and trust me it's not a great feeling."

I rolled my eyes at Dean and wondered how they had escaped hell and what they wanted to me.

"All in good time Sammy." Dean replied to my unspoken words completely freaking me out.

"Right now, all we need you to do is sit there and listen. As you can tell by the body count of your fellow hunters we have been quite busy since we last spoke. You see there's a war coming. The greatest battle known to humanity and you have been chosen to hold a very high ranking position. You, my dear brother, get to be the great leader of the winning team."

"Not to be a complete asshole but this story is getting a little old"

"Oh but you haven't heard the best part yet. You know how you can do your freaky little mind trick? Well you can also do that to angels and steal their essence. All you need are a few really good lessons and then we can start on the wonderful road to overthrow the so call great one"

At this I laughed.

"I don't think Lucifer is going to go for a bunch of bitch ass demons taking over"

"Oh we don't mean Lucifer. We're talking about his daddy"

Their vicious laughter filled the air as I sat there stunned. I mean I always had faith, especially given what I do but this was shocking to say the least. Not only was there a God but there was a way to overthrow him and I was the key to it all.

This was some real bullshit. Why me?

"Really and how am I going to do this?"

"All in good time Sammy. Right now all you need to do is say yes" said Dean as he cleaned under his finger nails with a bloody knife smeared with Jo's blood.

"And if I don't"

"Then we're going to kill your friends slowly until you do"

Off his words my father dug a finger into one of Jo's open wounds causing her to scream out in pain before sticking the same finger into his mouth.

I cringed.

"Don't do it Sam" Jo pleaded with a faint voice and dull eyes that were locked on me.

I couldn't let her or Bobby die because of my need to stand up for what's right. However I knew that saying yes could have an even worse effect on the entire world.

"Come on Sammy" I heard Dean whisper in my ear as Bobby let out a scream.

My father was sliding a hot poker down his chest.

"Please stop it ok. It's me you want, not them"

"That's not how it works Sam. You're supposed to say yes to us and then we'll think about letting them go" Dean spoke as he ran his hands up and down my thigh

"Been working out hard lately, haven't you?"

He was giving me a look that made me want to jump out of my skin and clean it in boiling hot water. I couldn't believe that my own brother would look at me like that.

"You wouldn't believe the ways that hell can change a man and twist his sense of right and wrong. I've learned quite a bit Sammy and I plan on teaching you everything"

At that point my father stepped in.

"Are you ready to say yes Sam? Will you lead the charge on heaven? Or will your friends die? Your choice."

"Don't do it!" yelled Bobby.

He was in pretty bad shape and it hurt me to see him like that especially because of me.

"Shut up Bobby! You know I always thought that you talked just way too damn much for your own good. Let's change that, shall we?"

I watched in horror as him and Dean walked over to Bobby. Dean pried open his mouth as my father reached in with a knife and stabbed him straight through his tongue. The knife was now sticking out of his chin.

"NO!!!!" I screamed unable to do anything else.

"Do you get it now!" my father shouted.

I could feel my anger building even as tears slid down my cheeks. This was unreal but at that moment I knew that this monster couldn't be my father.

"Like Dean told you Sam, hell can do a lot to change a man and right now I may not be the father that you remember but just think of me as the new and improved version. Now if you don't want us to slice the bitch open and gut her sweet ass like a pig then you better say the magic word"

Before I could say one single word Jo interrupted me.

"No. Sam will not do it because he is a better and stronger man then you will ever be!"

Both my father and Dean turned to her.

"Oh is that what you think?" he said running his hands over her backside before cutting her down.

"I think I should show you just what kind of man I really am sweetheart."

He then pulled her up by her hair and dragged her out of sight.

"Leave her alone!"

"Sorry Sammy but we can't do that" Dean said grabbing a chair and sitting down in front of me.

I heard her scream and beg for what seemed like hours before I finally heard a door open. A second later I saw my father standing at Dean's side with a devious smirk on his face.

"I think she gets it now"

"Where is she?"

"She's with her father. I sent her there right after I showed her what kind of man I was. I have to say she really enjoyed herself."

"You're fucking dead, you hear me? Dead!"

"If I were you I would really learn how to pick and chose my battles because right now, you're losing this one"

I wanted to rip his heart out and feed it to him but something whispered in my ear and told me to close my eyes and I did. I could tell that a bright light filled the room because the blackness gave way to a deep red tint. I could hear my father and brother screaming and then there was silence. I slowing opened my eyes, slightly afraid of what I might find. When I did, I saw a man with dark hair and dark eyes. He was about 5'10" and he was wearing a long tan trench coat.

"We don't have much time Sam. I have to get you out of here before they come back and trust me, they will be back." he spoke in a low raspy voice as he untied me.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Castiel" he replied yanking me to my feet.

Before I knew it we were in a fancy hotel room it was insane. I panicked, backing away from him.

"How did you do that? Who the hell are you?"

He looked at me for a second, my own words lingering in the air. It was almost as if he were trying to find just the right words to say.

"I'm on a mission. I sent here by God to protect you."

I must have still been looking a little confused because he rolled his eyes threw up his hands in frustration before uttering the words that I never thought that I would hear anyone speak.

"Sam, I'm an angel"

I sat down on the bed exhausted out of my mind and trying to wrap my head around everything that had happened tonight leading up to this point. I needed answers and damn it someone was going to give them to me.

However, by the time I looked up he was gone and I was alone.


	4. Choices

A/N: Here's your new chapter and for those who bothered to review, thank you.

Chapter 4: Choices

There is a place just before consciousness that acts as a barrier between you and the dream world. You feel light, comfortable and content with the world around you. In that moment you can pretend that nothing bad could possibly happen to you. Your life and the horrors of it all can be viewed as nothing more than a dream and when you wake up, everything will be back to normal. That's how I feel as I slowly awake the next morning. The shit that I went through last night just had to be a dream. It wasn't real, none of it was. My father was off somewhere hunting some demon or monster and we were going to catch up to him later on. My brother would be asleep in the bed next to me having dreams about some girl that he had sex with the night before. We were going to have breakfast in a few hours and hit the road in search of the next kill. Maybe we would have to call and check in with Bobby for some information or maybe Jo would tag along (against our will as always) and help us out. This is the world that makes sense to me and I could live in it forever. Unfortunately for me I was going to have to open my eyes and face reality soon.

I could feel a presence staring at me and willing me to awaken. I kept my eyes closed just hoping that whoever it was would go away and leave me alone. I didn't want anything to do with angels or demons. All I wanted was to live in my dream world and sleep forever.

"I know that you're awake Sam."

I recognized the voice. It was Castile.

I stayed quiet for a second before taking a deep breath and sitting up to face him.

"What do you want?"

"It's not about what I want Sam. It's about what God needs you to do, to keep the demons from over throwing him"

"Why should I care? Do you know how many times I prayed to him to keep my friends and family safe? Do you know how many times I begged and pleaded with him not to take my brother from me? To make sure that Dean's bill didn't come due? Now look at him, look at my father. What happened to Jo and Bobby and how he would allow something like that to happen makes me sick. I have asked your God for so much over the years and he has yet to deliver even ONCE! So tell me why I should lift one damn finger to help him when he's done nothing but turn his back on me?"

I couldn't help it. I could feel my blood boiling. I mean this world is filled with so much evil and so many good people get hurt and when you find out there is a God and he's allowed this to happen it just pisses you off even more.

"I know that life is hard Sam and that bad things happen to good people but that doesn't mean that you should give up. Some people triumph despite their lives of tragedy. God doesn't give you more then you can handle."

I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You are just a bible full of clichés aren't you? Listen I don't need or want a lecture Cass, so just go."

"He told me that you would say that. He knows that you're angry Sam but you can't let the world suffer just because you're angry with God. You have to help us."

"Well if he's so powerful, why doesn't he just wave his hand and get rid of the demons?"

"It doesn't work that way Sam. It's a lot more complicated than that. Besides he can't destroy what he didn't create."

"What are you talking about?"

"Demons are the creation of Lucifer"

"You mean the fallen angel?"

"Yes. He was once the most beautiful angel in heaven until God told him that he must bow down before man. When he refused, he was cast down into a lake of fire or what you would refer to as hell. He then swore to create his old legion. Lucifer twisted human souls turning the creatures that God loved more then him into demons, giving them powers to kill others. To keep the demons strong and to feed their anger and immorality he tricked humans into disobeying God's commandments. Now Lucifer and his army aren't happy with that. Now they want to lock God away and destroy all hope so that humans will have no choice but to listen to the ideas that he puts in their heads. He will then bring on the four horsemen of the apocalypse which would mean the end of days."

In that moment it felt as if the wind had been knocked right out of me. Everything seemed so surreal. Lucifer walking the earth, my father and brother were back from the dead as full on demons and I was supposed to stop a plot to over throw God.

I buried my head in my hands and tried to think about what my next step was going to be. Should I risk my life to save the world or should I just say fuck it and let it all end?

"Why does it have to be me? I don't understand what the hell's so special about me?"

"You have been training all of your life for this moment. The demon blood in your body, the special gifts that you have been given by their side leaves you with a lot of power that you haven't even began to tap into yet. Plus you were the one who freed Lucifer in the first place so it's only fair that you help put in back in and destroy his army."

I needed time to process this. There were just way too many things running through my head and I still needed to call Ellen and let her know what happened to Jo and Bobby.

"This is just too much for me to handle right now, besides there's something that I need to do before I give you an answer."

"We don't have time to waste Sam."

"Well you're going to have to make time, ok. I have friends that need to be…taken care of."

Castile looked slightly confused for a moment. Then a new sense of understanding came across his face.

"Fine but I will be back soon for an answer and I pray that it is the right one"

The second he vanished I tried to lay aside my date with destiny and picked up my cell phone. I had no idea how I was going to tell Ellen what happened or lay on her the details of how and who. I knew that this wasn't going to be easy but I also knew that it would be much better to handle this sensitive manner in person. I was just grateful that she was only an hour away.

I showered for a while and let the water slide down my body as if it would wash away the pain and anger that I was feeling. Things were always difficult in my world but now they were a whole lot worse. I could feel the tears welling up in my eyes. I didn't know if I was capable of handling this or not. I had already lost so much to this war but then again when you've lost everything what do you have left to live for?

After my shower I got dressed, paid the hotel clerk for another day and headed over to Ellen's. When I pulled up I saw her truck in the driveway and was grateful that I wouldn't have to prolong the news any more then I already had. I parked the car and headed towards the door. I knocked three times before she answered.

The door opened slowly and I could see the pain in her red teary eyes. She looked up at me before moving to the side to allow me in. I guess something in her already knew.

"She's gone isn't she?"

Her voice was low and shaky.

"Yes. Her and Bobby"

"How did it happen?"

I was dreading this part. How was I going to tell this woman that my father and brother were responsible for killing her daughter and our friend?

"Two demons kidnapped us. They had already beaten up her and Bobby pretty bad before they got to me."

"What did they want?"

"They wanted me to agree to a plan of theirs"

"What kind of plan was this and what did it have to do with my daughter?"

I took another breath and closed my eyes. She wasn't going to like this and I'm sure that I was going to be blamed for her daughter's death. Maybe I deserved it.

I gave her a detailed play by play of what had happened. She was silent, a little too silent for my liking which meant that she was about to blow up.

"This is your fault. I begged my Jo to stay the hell away from you boys or one day she'll get hurt and damn it she wouldn't listen to me and now look what happened! My little girl is dead and you and your whole damn family is to blame! Every life you people touch turns to shit! Damn you Sam Winchester! I never want to see your face again now get the hell out of my house and if I see you around here again I will put a bullet in your brain so fast it will make your head spin!"

I didn't know what to say. So I quickly told her where Jo was and said that I would take care of Bobby and left.

Two hours later I found myself standing over Bobby's salted and flaming body reflecting over everything Ellen had said. I knew some of what she said was out of anger and grief but some of it was true. Remembering what happened to Jessica I couldn't help but wonder if our family was cursed. Everyone who entered our lives ended up hurt or dead. I didn't want to think about it but I knew that it was my mother's fault. I knew that she made the deal with that demon to save my father but I can't help but to wish that she hadn't that Dean and I were never born but it doesn't matter because we were and there's nothing we can do to change anything that's happened since.

As I headed back to the hotel I was lost in thought once again. The one truth that stuck out the most was that no matter what I did or whose side I chose, God or Lucifer's there wouldn't be a Bobby, Dean or Dad to help me.

Win or lose I was in this one alone.


End file.
